


Go to Sleep

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Steve's out of town and Bucky has a nightmare.





	Go to Sleep

“No! Stop! No!” You wake to his shouts. Steve isn’t home, he’s out on another mission but you know you can’t let Bucky have these nightmares. You slip out of the bed and to the next room, you punch in the emergency code and the door clicks open.   
“I won’t! I won’t! No!” He shouts and you turn on the lights. Step two done, what did Steve say step three was? Oh, right, soft calm voice. Stay out of range unless he doesn’t wake in the first thirty seconds.   
“Bucky?” You say calmly, “Bucky you’re having a nightmare.” He whimpers quietly in his sleep.   
“Bucky.” You say a bit louder, “Buck, wake up.” His eyes snap open and he’s out of bed before you can react. He slams you against the wall, pinning you against it, toes skimming the ground. His eyes are foggy, still locked in the nightmare. “Bucky you’re safe. You’re safe.” You squeak, his metal arm is cold against your exposed skin at the top of Steve’s shirt. That seems to snap him out of it.   
“What are you doing in here?” He asks yanking his arm away like you’re on fire.   
“You were having a nightmare.”  
“Where’s Steve?”  
“Had to leave for a mission, a last minute thing.” He stalks away from you and drops down onto the bed. “Are you okay?”  
“Yea.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yea.”  
“Bucky. Please let me help. You can trust me.”  
“I could have killed you.”   
“But you didn’t. And I’m tougher than I look. I’ve put up with Steve and his bullshit for two years now.” Bucky chuckles and glances up at you. “I know Steve always helps you get back to sleep.”  
“Yea, he uh- he just lays next to me. Like we used to do when we weren’t serum filled super soldiers.”   
“When Steve has nightmares I help him get back to sleep. Wanna give it a try?” He looks at you apprehensively and you give him an encouraging smile. “Light on or off?”  
“On.” Two peas in a pod these boys are.   
“Okay, scoot over.” He does as you ask and you climb onto the bed and lean against the wall. You grab his pillow and put it on your lap tucking your toes under the blankets to keep them warm. “Head here.” You point to the pillow and he hesitates. “Do you not trust me?”  
“You’re Steve’s girl. I don’t want to get you into trouble.”  
“I think you and I are the two people he trusts and cares about the most. I’m not too worried. Now lay down please.” He lays down, head on the pillow and stares up at you. “You know, it’s really hard to sleep with your eyes open.” He gives a mock snore and you laugh softly. “I’m just going to play with your hair until you fall asleep.” You inform him quietly and his eyes flutter shut. You work your fingers through his hair. It’s as soft as Steve’s but much longer, you gently drag your fingernails across his scalp earning a soft groan. You slowly twist and braid his hair, occasionally running the pads of your fingers across his scalp. It’s not long before a real soft snore passes his lips. You tilt your head back against the wall and close your own eyes as you start to slow your fingers. They still in his hair as you too fall asleep.   
If you’d stayed awake a bit longer you would have heard your door slide open. You would have seen Steve look for you in the bathroom of the room you shared. You’d have heard his soft, steady footsteps creep towards Bucky’s room when he notices the light on. He knows that the light only stays on after a nightmare. You would’ve seen the grin on Steve’s face when he saw you, leaning against the wall, your fingers tangled in his best friend’s hair. Knowing exactly what had happened. You would have watched him as he made his way toward the bed, and slipped in on your other side. Leaned up against the wall next to you as your head slowly migrates toward his shoulder. And you would have heard him whisper,   
“I love you.” As he wraps your free hand in his gently kissing it. Then he too closes his eyes and drifts off until morning.


End file.
